mikizfandomcom-20200214-history
Rye C
This article is for the According to Xander version of Rye, for the Fun Times On Friday avatar, see Sirena. Rye C, also known as Inspector Cee, is a character feautured in Apocolast and Fun Times On Friday. Rye is a member of SALIC, who investigates and reports on the case of Aya Decine. Rye is also said to appear as a minor character in Planet-Shite. Appearance TBA Personality TBA Gender Being a secret inspector, Rye's gender has been left a secret, with characters tending to use both 'he' and 'she' to describe them. Throughout Apocolast's second volume, Rye's backstory is seen, portraying Rye as a feminine child with long hair, hinting at the possiblity that Rye is female. History Before Planet TBA Planet-Shite TBA Apocolast Initial kidnapping In attempt to prevent future murders and sacrificial rituals, SALIC, a paranormal based investigation group, created an active witchhunt around the uk. During the time witches had been actively killing virgin men and women and sacrificing them to Xander. After the hunt ended, SALIC was alerted by their quarters in southwest england, that many children were found to be kidnapped by several of the witches. These children included Rye. When regaining full conciousness, Rye found themselves trapped in a steel cage, surrounded by bagged meat and the sounds of nearby victims being killed. Recruitment Life as an Inspector Saving Aya After successfully rescuing Aya, Rye escorted her to the head office. Rye's fate After a confrontation between Rye and Agent Kent, Rye is severely wounded and (mixed with the chemicals of the injection) is on the verge of dying. Desperate to re-awake the Cluster Unit, Rye struggles to put together one final shock to repower the city. After completing the ritual, Rye uses their last ounce of strength to make one phone call to an unknown recipient, saying words unhearable to the reader. During their dying moments, Rye watches their life flash before their eyes and recalls their most beloved and happiest memories, seeing the people they love the most. Rye later dies of blood loss, and is shortly found by Aya. Legacy In the epilogue of Apocolast, Aya and the remaining SALIC members visit the graves of the ones lost in battle. In a panel showing all the graves, Rye's headstone is seen, with small violets and roses emanating around their grave. Relationships Michi C During their time together, Rye and Michi were very close, with Rye often mentioning to the younger members of SALIC (and in one case Aya) that they are reminiscent of Michi. Based on flashbacks and interactions with other characters, it is made clear that Apocolast and Planet's musical, share a similar canon. Because of this, it is to be assumed that during the events of Apocolast, Michi has been long dead. With Rye's final thoughts and words seeming to confirm this. Autumn Forlins TBA Catriona Cleeves TBA Claudia Macant TBA Aya Decine TBA Matt Goodwin TBA Molli Dreamshine TBA Xander Although not making a direct appearance in any Apocolast media, Rye's opinion of Xander had been made obvious by Volume 3. Rye has a strong dislike of Xander, they themselves describing it as a 'strong loathe'. If Planet-Shite's musical adaptation is to be assumed semi-canon, Rye would hold an elicit grudge against Xander for not only killing their sister, but for using Michi's corpse as a puppet to live out his twisted wishes. Trivia * Rye is often used as the mascot for MIKIZ (and occasionally the Kirsha-Ay brand) as a whole. * Their iconic 3D glasses were semi inspired by a pair worn by the tenth doctor in Doctor who.